drool covered crackers
by kidnapped101
Summary: this is the result of too much suger and my fear of hitchhiking


Disclaimer: Oh I hate to say this, I don't feel like getting sued. I do not own any in this story except for Heather and Sarah. So that means I don't own Gundum Wing. (Wahh runs off crying) Kidnapped101: Hello there peoples!!! Unknown people yell out hello and clap really loud. Kidnapped101: Well I bet your wondering about my title huh. Suddenly from behind curtains randomminds appears. Randomminds: Sarah! What is going on here? Kidnapped101: Umm. writing a story. Hey wait a sec, why are you here? This is my story not yours. Randomminds: I'm here cause of your title. Kidnapped101: Uh, what's wrong with my title? Randomminds: Everything! Who names a Gundum Wing story " drool covered crackers"? Kidnapped101: - jumps up and down like a little kid with the right answer and yells out- Oh I know I know an idiotic psychopath! Randomminds: - giant sweat drops and falls down anime style- Kidnapped101: - keeps jumping up and down eating crackers that magically appears in her hands- Want some? - She asks randomminds. Randomminds: -stares at her and runs away screaming about drool. Kidnapped101: - shrugs her shoulders and keeps on eating the crackers- Oh! On with the show!  
  
Drool Covered Crackers  
  
Chap. 1: JapaneseLand? Sarah and Heather were walking along an old, dirt road. In the middle of nowhere. In Japan. They were arguing bitterly to the fact as to why they were there. " God dammit, Heather. Why did you drag me here?" Sarah screamed to here sister who was currently holding up a sign in Japanese. " Because Sarah, I did not want to go hitchhiking along Japan alone. Anywayz, I figured this would be fun for you" heather said innocently. Sarah growled to her sister' response and started muttering about not knowing the Japanese and the horrors of hitchhiking. " Hey look Sarah, a limo!" Heather screamed in excitement. Sarah stared at the limo that passed them and said in confusion "What, but who drives a limo on an old, dusty, dirt road. In, I might add, the fricken middle of fricken nowhere!" " Umm", Heather said as she kept watching the limo. Which was now stopped up ahead. She started to walk dragging Sarah behind by her wrist. " Oh I know," Sarah said sarcastically, " A crazy, psychopathic, evil, rapist, killer!" He screamed the last part. Startling Heather and causing her to jump. Suddenly Heather heard the most stupid word that ever came out of her sister's mouth. " Just what I need," Sarah said aloud to herself, "a run in with the killers of JapaneseLand" " JapaneseLand" Heather said to herself and decided to shrug it off. As they kept on walking to the stopped limo.  
  
A couple of minutes before. "I'm hungry" complained Duo "What's so new about that." Said Wufei Quatre watched the two starts to argue again. He could sense another battle coming between them. Trowa just shook his head and Heero just glared at them. " What's wrong with that Wu-man" Duo said. " Argh die you braided baka!" yelled Wufei as he lunged for Duo's throat. "Hey. Guys stop!" yelled Quatre but it was useless. Then the driver window opened. "Boys! Stop all this fighting or you will be walking back," shouted an angry Rashid. The pilots listened knowing never to mess with an angry Rashid. Rashid then closed the window and continued driving. While driving he passed two arguing women on the side of the road. One of them was holding a very large sign. He read it aloud to himself. It read, "Attention passing drivers. If you do not stop and pick us up I will kill my sister. In a very slow, and painful death. Pick us up or else. Heather" It took a couple of seconds for the words to make sense. When they did he came to a flying stop. Causing the others in the back to fly forward and hit their heads on the window. `~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ don't understand the title. Well you will soon. Randomminds: - appears out of nowhere and sneaks up behind Kidnapped101- BOO! - She yells. Kidnapped101: Ahh evil, scary monsters! She then runs off screaming leaving randomminds just laughing her head off. Randomminds: You know I just noticed something. The people in this story are based on that Kidnapped101: I love cliffhangers don't you. I know, I know you still dimwit and me. She then reads chapter over again and laughs evilly. Randomminds: Mwhaa hahaha. She has me down perfectly and she disses herself a lot in this story. She then notices crowd of people staring at her. Randomminds: Umm bye. Come back next time. And then she disappears and the curtains drop. 


End file.
